


Their Own Holiday Magic

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, Mild Hurt/Comfort, gingerbread, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: On Christmas Eve, instead of letting Wanda spend the evening alone, Draco has a better idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020, Out of the Ashes





	Their Own Holiday Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMF’s 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders 2020.  
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff/Draco Malfoy  
> Enchanted Item/Spell: Wand  
> Winter Activity: Gingerbread Houses
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my alpha JenniseiBlack. Where would I be without you? <3
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.  
> *My works and ideas are not to be copied or otherwise used without my explicit permission.*

The Christmas holiday was something that was done somewhat differently in America. Different from what Draco was used to, anyways. Not that that was a bad thing. There was a much more jovial attitude, and Muggles were very, very enthusiastic about their holiday decor. Everywhere he went, there were bright, colorful lights of all varieties, animated figures, giant inflatable figures, faux snow if there was no real snow on the ground, tinsel, pine boughs, and Christmas trees of all sizes and colors. There were also elaborate light displays that flashed in time with music, either playing through speakers or on a designated radio station. In the wizarding world, something like this would have been accomplished with an easy charm, so Draco applauded the Muggles for figuring this out using their own non-magical skills. He’d learned a long time ago that Muggles should not be underestimated, and their capacity for creating their own holiday magic, was no exception. 

Even the Avengers compound, where he was stationed on assignment, was decked from top to bottom with Christmas decorations. Tony Stark saw to that, and he spared no expense, either. An impressive 24 foot Christmas tree stood in the lobby of the building, where it was the most open. It was incredibly fluffy, and wide around the bottom. It was twinkling with thousands of tiny lights that changed from white to multi-colored in succession, and nearly every surface of the tree was covered in ornaments of all varieties. It was a beautiful tree, and Draco stopped to admire it for a moment. One little detail was missing… he waved his wand and it began to snow from the ceiling, dusting the decorated branches and giving the tree the perfect finishing touch. He’d done this a few times before, and the charm would wear off after a while. Nodding to himself at his handiwork, he continued on to the kitchen. It was time for an afternoon cup of tea.

It was Christmas Eve and the compound was nearly empty, as many of its occupants had left to be with family for the holiday. Of course they were all ready to return on a moment’s notice, should they be needed, but hopefully not. They all deserved to enjoy the holiday. Draco had opted not to fly back to Britain for Christmas. It was a stuffy affair in his family’s gloomy manor, and ever since the end of the second wizarding war, he and his father did not get along as well as they used to. Draco’s feelings towards Muggle-borns, and Muggles in general, had changed considerably, and while Lucius renounced the darker side of magic, he still held blood status in the highest regard. The final straw was a particularly nasty comment that Lucius had made about Draco’s Ministry coworker, Hermione Granger. Not only was she a brilliant witch, but also a kind individual, and she and Potter had surprisingly been the most helpful to him when he began working at the Ministry. Draco would not allow his father’s prejudices to go unchecked. He already lived on his own, but he visited Malfoy Manor less and less, his mother meeting him in London more often than not. When the opportunity arose to travel to America and build a working partnership with SHIELD and the Avengers, Draco had been the first to volunteer. 

He found that while he missed some things about Britain, there was a lot that he liked about America. The exuberance for holidays, especially Christmas, was quite heartwarming. By now he had reached the kitchen, no less decked than the rest of the building. He opened the cabinets to find a kettle and mug. He could have prepared it in an instant using magic, but he found he rather liked the process of making tea as Muggles did.

As he filled the kettle with water from the faucet, he noticed that someone had yet again, dumped coffee grounds down the drain. Stark was going to have a fit. Draco chuckled to himself. No one had admitted to it, although he suspected that it was Wilson, and that while the first time had probably been an honest mistake, he continued to do it just to get a rise out of Stark. They certainly were a lively bunch. He had just put the kettle on the burner, when he heard someone come into the kitchen, and a soft voice spoke up from behind him.

“If you’re making a full kettle, could I trouble you for a cup?”

“Of course, it’s no trouble at all, Wanda.”

He smiled at her, which she returned, and he opened the cabinet again to fetch another mug, sliding it across the bar to her. She slid onto a barstool, and turned it over in her hand, giggling a little at it. Tony had replaced almost all of the mugs with ones that had holiday pop culture references on them. Peter surely had something to do with that. Wanda’s had an image of Buddy the elf wearing a large goofy grin, the caption below read, “I love smiling. Smiling’s my favorite.” Draco’s resembled an “ugly” sweater, and said “Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal.” 

“These mugs are so funny,” she said, laughing. “I didn’t realize just how much people like to reference these movies. And rewatch them! Again and again.” 

Wanda had spent so much time amongst Americans, learning the ins and outs of their language and culture, that her Sokovian accent was beginning to fade. Certain words still revealed her nationality, but she could fit right in amongst a crowd, and most were none the wiser. In fact, one of Draco’s first tasks upon arriving was to help Stark in securing her visa and pathway to citizenship, as well as pardons for her past crimes. After a great deal of work and persistence, he had been able to accomplish this. It was difficult, as the American government was quite hesitant, given Wanda’s abilities and her short history of working against them alongside a formidable enemy. They distrusted her, especially that insufferable Secretary Ross, and despite her efforts to atone for the things she had done wrong, they resisted at every turn. 

For Draco, this task struck a personal note with him, and he crusaded quite a bit harder to get her the positive outcome that she deserved. He had seen how much she cared for her found family, and how fiercely she fought to protect people from the evils of the world. If anyone deserved a second chance, it was Wanda. 

“Did you make it snow in the lobby again?” she asked, her eyes sparkling.

“Indeed, I did.” he replied proudly, offering her a mischievous grin.

“I do love that enchantment,” she said. “It makes it feel even more like Christmas.”

Just then, the kettle began to whistle, signaling that their hot water was ready. He pulled it off the burner and turned around to find that Wanda had already placed a tea bag in both their mugs. Earl Grey. His favorite, actually. He smiled at her thoughtfulness. 

“Not heading anywhere for the holiday?” he asked, filling each of their mugs and placing the kettle on a trivet to cool, before taking a seat next to her.

“Well, Clint invited me to his home, but I hadn't planned on going until tomorrow. I wanted to let him and his family have their time together on Christmas morning. I’ll join them for a late breakfast. You didn’t want to go home to England?” 

“No,” he replied a tad bitterly. “My father and I don’t get along, it’s a bit complicated. A story for another time perhaps. Besides, Christmas at the manor is always a bit… stuffy.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m sure that is hard. I miss my family very much… I’d give anything to see them again.”

She wrapped both hands around her mug and stared into her steeping tea with a sadness that truly moved Draco. Wanda was the kind of person who loved very deeply, and he felt a great deal of sorrow on her behalf, that she had lost her family. He was about to offer his sentiments when she sighed and continued speaking.

“Growing up, my family didn’t have much. When we were little, my parents would choose a day near Christmas, and they’d keep us home from school. For any kid, it’s already a treat to skip school. Anyways, Mama would dress us in our nicest clothes, and she and Papa would drive with us into the capital city, to see everything decorated for Christmas. We would stay until well after dark, since nighttime is the best for seeing all of the lights.”

She smiled at the memory, and sipped her tea before continuing.

“But I think my favorite thing, after the lights, was the gingerbread houses. Oh, there was this elaborate display every year! An entire village of gingerbread! As you can imagine, it smelled delicious. Pietro and I always liked to see the winning one. It was always the most detailed. One year it was an enchanted castle, and another year, they’d done the capital building! It was always so magical.”

Draco smiled while he watched her eyes light up as she talked about her childhood, and it reminded him of an advertisement he’d seen in passing, when he’d been in the city just last week. He was sure Wanda had intended on spending this Christmas Eve alone for the most part, but this was a far better alternative that he’d come up with on the spot.

“I actually have an idea,” he said suddenly. “Could you be ready to leave in about 15 minutes?” 

“Umm… sure?” She tilted her head with interest, wondering what he had in mind. She could have used her powers to answer that, of course, but she found that she rather liked the idea of being surprised.

“Excellent, meet me in the garage when you’re ready. And bundle up, it’s quite cold out, and we may have to walk a bit.”

15 minutes later, they were driving out of the compound’s garage, in one of the cars that Stark left for its residents to use. It had taken Draco some time to get used to driving on the opposite side of a car and on the opposite side of the road, but he had gotten quite good at it. 

Snow had been falling pretty consistently, so the landscape was blanketed in white. Under the light of the moon, everything had a soft, ethereal glow. Thankfully, no snow was falling at the moment, and the roads were mostly clear, which made the drive easier. They spent the duration talking more about the Christmases of their childhood. Draco told her about the holidays he’d spent at Hogwarts, focusing more on the elaborate ways they decorated the castle, and the extravagant food that was served. Wanda was fascinated by the idea of a school for magic, and asked him question after question, which he gladly answered. 

He enjoyed watching her reaction once they drove into the city, seeing everything lit up for Christmas. It was as if she hadn’t seen such sights in years, and in truth, she probably hadn’t, having been mostly holed up in the compound while they battled it out with the government for her citizenship and pardons. Finally, they reached their destination in Queens, parking in a designated lot. 

“Ah, we do need to walk a bit. I’m glad I suggested we dress warmly,” said Draco, eyeing the parking lot and connecting walkway.

“Where are we going, Draco?” Wanda asked.

“You’ll see.”

He smiled at her and offered her his arm, which she took. Together they walked through the snowy parking lot and along the walkway, until a large building came into view beyond the trees. At last they reached the entrance; the New York Hall of Science. They entered and Draco gave the admissions desk the tickets he had printed back at the compound, while Wanda looked around the atrium. 

“We’re here for the holiday exhibit,” Draco quietly explained to the woman at admissions. “Where might we go to find that?”

“The central pavilion,” she replied. “It’s on the lower level. Just walk straight back and you’ll see the wall of glass windows and the staircase that leads down into the pavilion.”

“Excellent, thank you.”

He walked over to where Wanda was admiring a large plasma globe in the window of the gift shop.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” she said, flashing him a brilliant smile.

She took his arm again and they headed in the direction the admissions woman had pointed. It was impossible to miss the massive wall of glass and the excited voices of the people below in the pavilion, along with the unmistakable sound of Christmas music playing in the background. When they arrived at the edge and the pavilion below came into view, Wanda’s expression of curiosity turned to one of astonishment and joy. She was speechless.

“When you talked about how much you and your brother enjoyed seeing your city’s gingerbread display at Christmastime, I remembered seeing an advertisement for this exhibit. No one should be alone on Christmas Eve, and so, here we are.”

Wanda stood there for a moment, taking in the sight below and everything that Draco had just said. She didn’t think that anyone had ever done something so thoughtful for her, and she was afraid her heart might explode inside her chest with all the emotions she was feeling. Of all the people she’d lost, she missed her twin brother the most, and in that moment her soul felt connected to his again, almost as if he was there with her. She turned and threw her arms around Draco, holding him tightly. 

“Thank you…” she managed to say softly. 

He returned her embrace, very pleased that his spur-of-the-moment idea had made her so happy. 

“It was my pleasure, Wanda,” he replied.

She let go of him and pulled away, hastily blinking back a few unshed tears. Her heart full, she smiled up at him.

“Shall we?” he said, offering her his arm again. 

She paused a moment, and then took his hand in hers instead. Together, they strolled through the entire exhibit. Wanda was happier than she had been in years, and Draco felt honored to have been the one who made her holiday a little brighter, and a lot less lonely.

  
  



End file.
